My Skin
by Anasyx
Summary: Cuddy está en la cama pero un desconocido entra en su habitación


**My Skin**

**Autora:** Anasyx

**Disclaimer:** Weno, que son de Shore y no me gano nada con hacer esto. Bueno, si que me gano, un rato de satisfacción.

**Tipo:** Huddy, AU, NR tirando a smut.

**Palabras:** 1121 (me hace ilu ponerlo, las xfilas lo comprenderán)

**Notas:** Fic muy raro salido de mi cabeza al escuchar en bucle la canción _My Skyn_ de Natalie Merchant porque esa canción me inspiraba un drabble de este tipo. Si a eso le sumáis la escenita del robot de No Reason donde yo veía a Cuddy en vez de a Cameron eso ha ido evolucionando a este drabble donde no hay robots por medio. Así que digamos que es una paranoia mía que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza porque no creo que en la serie pase eso pero ojala pasara y se viera. Como siempre digo tal vez los personajes están OOC que lo he escrito en hora y algo y está sin releer ni nada.

Dedicado a todas las del C.H.L.C.S.U. por ser tan locas como sois y saber que no solo yo soy una obsesa con esta pareja. A Lisa Edelstein por luchar por el huddysmo como una fan más y conseguir poco a poco que haya más escenas huddys en la serie. Ya veréis como dentro de poco habrá huddykiss y luego huddysex como en estos fics que escribimos. Ya sabeis sex, sex, sex... drugs ;)

* * *

Cuddy estaba acostada a un lado de la cama. No dormía, pero tenía los ojos cerrados para no ver la oscuridad que la rodeaba en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo al tener los ojos cerrados no vio como una sombra se deslizaba por la habitación y poco a poco se acercaba a donde estaba ella. Ni siquiera oyó que hubiera alguien en la habitación hasta que sintió una pequeña caricia en la mejilla.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y con el corazón a mil por hora. Al principio no enfocó bien a la figura que tenía delante pero tras unos segundos para dejar que su vista se acostumbrara a la penumbra que reinaba en la habitación pudo distinguir a aquella persona.

-House? Que haces aquí? Como has entrado?

House no contestó sino que se sentó en la cama, al lado de donde estaba ella.

-House, quieres contestarme? Me estas dando miedo.

-Si no tuvieras llaves repartidas por fuera de tu casa nadie entraría a estas horas de la noche.

Mientras hablaba, House introdujo una mano por debajo del top que llevaba puesto para dormir y le acariciaba la barriga.

-Que... que estás haciendo?

-Acaso no te gusta?

No supo contestar a esa pregunta, porque decir la verdad era exponerse. Si que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, notar esos dedos jugueteando con su ombligo y haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga le estaba provocando que se estremeciera involuntariamente. Si subiera para arriba tampoco iba a protestar mucho.

-Veo que no lo estoy haciendo nada mal.

Se estaba acercando poco a poco hacia ella. Su cara cada vez estaba más cerca y Cuddy solo podía ver esos ojos azules en la oscuridad. Más cerca. Tanto que ya podía sentir su aliento en su cara. Podía sentir sus labios en los suyos.

Hasta que realmente los sintió. Pasión, lujuria. La mano de House había salido de debajo de su top para encaminarse mas arriba mientras que su boca jugueteaba con la de ella. Mordiscos. Lengua. Labios. Era una batalla en la que los dos querían ganar y tal vez, por una vez, los dos ganarían. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de House atrayéndolo más hacia ella mientras que notaba como House tocaba lo que más comentarios generaban por parte de él. Sus pechos.

-A que has venido House? –dijo en un descanso mientras él le besaba el cuello.

-No se nota? Creía que mis acciones estaban siendo claras.

Oh, sí, demasiado claras hasta el momento. Debería haberle dicho que parara desde el primer momento, llamar a la policía y denunciarle por allanamiento, pero no podía. Quería que continuara lo que estaba haciendo y que no parara hasta el final. Fuera el que fuera.

-Habrá que intensificarlas hasta que lo sean –añadió House al cabo de un minuto.

No debería de haber dicho eso. La mano libre de House, esa que no estaba ocupada masajeando sus pechos todavía con el top encima, se metió por debajo de sus pantalones de pijama y se adentró hacia terrenos conocidos para él hacía mucho tiempo. Sabía muy bien lo que hacer a base de practicarlo durante mucho tiempo en la universidad. Ella estaba mojada. Mucho, por la facilidad con la que se movían los dedos de House por su sexo. Lo atrajo de él para besarlo con pasión mientras veía como el mundo se desvanecía y volaba a través del tiempo y del espacio para acabar aterrizando otra vez en su cama. Junto a House.

-Empiezo a darme cuenta a que has venido –dijo ella cuando su respiración volvió a normalizarse- Y sin ni siquiera sacarnos la ropa, esto me recuerda a la universidad.

-Eso tiene solución.

En medio de la oscuridad Cuddy pudo ver que House llevaba una sudadera y se la empezó a quitar. Ella se incorporó y rozaba cada trozo de piel que aparecía al quitársela.

-Has estado haciendo ejercicio, eh?

-No de la clase que yo quería. –dijo tirando la sudadera al suelo y volviéndola a besar.

Cuddy notó como House le estaba intentado quitar el top que llevaba puesto para dormir y se dejó hacer alzando los brazos.

-Nunca una mujer me lo había puesto tan fácil sin pagar.

-Oh, eres incorregible –dijo ella dándole una palmada en el brazo.

-Auch, no me digas que ahora te va el sado?

Él mientras tanto iba a lo suyo y jugueteaba con sus pechos haciendo que se excitaran enseguida.

-Sí, claro –ella no quería que él ganara ni siquiera en aquellos momentos, aunque su respiración se entrecortaba por momentos- enseguida me pongo mi traje de cuero y saco mis látigos.

-Mmm... no estarías... –cerro los ojos y miró hacia el techo- mal.

Cuddy estaba cansada de tanta charla y quería continuar cuanto antes lo que habían empezado en la habitación así que estaba acariciando por encima del pantalón del chándal de House, aquello que se hacía grande por momentos.

-Creo que alguien necesita que le de el aire

-Eso tiene fácil solución.

House se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos rápidamente proporcionando la libertad que deseaba su amigo más íntimo, que precisamente no era Wilson. Cuddy mientras también se había sacado el pantalón corto del pijama que todavía llevaba puesto. Ahora los dos estaban completamente desnudos. Se acostaron uno al lado del otro mientras se volvían a besar. Lentamente y como si los dos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo sin decirse nada rodaron hasta que House estaba encima de ella.

Despacio, poco a poco entró en ella mientras que Cuddy acompasaba el ritmo con sus caderas bailando una danza que se habían aprendido hacía años y que todavía se sabían de memoria. Primero él. Luego otra vez ella mientras él la besaba como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Cuando todo había acabado House rodó hacia un lado de la cama y se sentó en silencio. Cuddy fue hacia él y le acarició el hombro

-A eso solo has venido?

-Lo necesitaba. Y creo que tu también. Te he visto disfrutar.

-Nah, ya sabes que las mujeres podemos fingir lo que queramos.

-Lo he visto en tus ojos. Tu mirada nunca engaña.

Y tenía razón. Había disfrutado de ese momento de intimidad junto a House. Y también necesitaba un compañero de cama para que sus noches no fueran tan solitarias. Pero no estaba segura de que House se quedara con ella para pasar la noche. Ella tampoco se lo iba a pedir por su estúpido orgullo.

Pero pareció que él había leído sus pensamientos porque se volvió a meter entre las sabanas y la atrajo hacia él. Ella se apoyó en su pecho.

-Anda ven, que sé que antes te gustaba esto.

Piel con piel. Mientras Cuddy se quedaba dormida House le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad.

FIN


End file.
